Of Blood and A Needle
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ia tidak tahu ternyata ada aroma yang bisa membuatnya setengah gila. —KarasumaIrina, Alternate Universe


Bau darah adalah satu-satunya hal yang selalu menariknya. Tidak, ia tidak suka minuman beralkohol biarpun ia sering ada di bar. Tidak, ia tidak suka wangi parfum yang dikenakan manusia biarpun tidak jarang ia hadir ke pesta-pesta eksklusif para orang kaya. Bau minuman beralkohol bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Bau parfum bisa diganti dengan mudahnya. Tapi bau darah manusia adalah bau khas milik manusia itu. Tidak ada yang sama antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

Ia sering datang ke bar, karena disana banyak manusia berkumpul. Alasan yang sama berlaku untuk daftar hadirnya di pesta kaum burjois yang selalu penuh. Disana ia hanya duduk diam, sesekali tersenyum, menolak tawaran minum atau ajakan dansa sementara indera penciumannya menikmati aroma-aroma yang membangkitkan nafsu makannya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu bar malam itu, aroma manis yang nikmat langsung menerpa syaraf penciumannya. Liurnya langsung menyerbu mulutnya. Api terbakar di kerongkongannya. Ia oleng, terlalu banyak sensor yang menyapa inderanya. Tubuhnya tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini pada bau darah manapun, "Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" seorang pria berambut hitam, yang panjang rambutnya menutupi tengkuknya, memegang punggungnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya membungkuk guna menguasai diri.

Mengabaikan rasa malu yang ia rasakan, gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri tegak, "Tidak. Hanya kaget," Irina Jelavic tersenyum lebar. Wajah pria itu tampak menegang ketika manik gelapnya bertemu dengan kedua iris langit Irina namun senyum tetap merekah di bibirnya.

"Pengalaman pertama, eh?" ia bertanya lagi. Bibir merah Irina dan _blush on_ merah di pipinya serta gaun merah tanpa lengan yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan kulit kedua seharusnya sudah menjadi tanda-tanda yang nyata bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya Irina datang ke bar malam-malam.

"Tidak juga," Irini tersenyum sopan, "Tidak biasanya bar seramai ini."

"Ah, begitu," pria berambut hitam itu masih meletakkan tangannya di punggung Irina, "Takut tersasar, eh?" ia membimbing Irina masuk ke dalam. Irina mengikuti. Bau manis yang melekat di hidung Irina dan di belakang kerongkongannya semakin kuat. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan manusia yang memilikinya, aroma manis itu seolah bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang semakin menggiurkan. Wanginya berubah menjadi seperti perpaduan atara makanan terenak dan minuman favorit Irina. Perpaduan antara parfum paling harum dan bau darah yang manis serta pekat. Memusingkan. Membuat Irina gila.

"Tidak terlalu," aku Irina. Mereka semakin dekat. Perut Irina mengejang tidak nyaman, mengantisipasi makan malam nikmat yang mungkin ia santap beberapa jam lagi.

Keduanya berdiri di belakang sesosok lelaki berambut hitam lain, yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi. Bagian atas rambutnya berdiri, mencuat, menantang gravitasi. Aroma nikmat itu seolah belum puas menyiksa Irina, karena dalam jarak beberapa puluh centimeter, aroma itu berubah seluruhnya, menjadi bau hangat daging panggang, bau harum keju yang meleleh, wangi masam manis wine yang baru dibuka dari botolnya, bau asin garam yang berhembus bersama angin di pantai, bau tanah setelah hujan. Aroma darah manusia yang Irina cium sedari tadi berubah menjadi stimulus indera penciuman yang sangat disukai oleh Irina.

Tubuh Irina mengejang. Ia tahu makhluk apa yang ada di hadapannya, "Ini rekanku," pemilik bau darah menggiurkan itu menoleh. Manik gelapnya menatap tajam ke arah Irina, "Dia juga tidak terlalu suka keramaian, mungkin kalian cocok," Irina tenggelam dalam kedua manik sekelam malam. Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah ke arah Irina dengan langkah kecil, pelan, namun mantap. Pikiran Irina terlalu berkabut, terlambat ia menyadari kedua taring yang memanjang dari mulut pria tersebut.

"Salam kenal, _Nona_ ," suaranya menggelitik sekujur tubuh Irina. Deru napasnya pelan dan teratur, membuat telinganya geli.

.

.

 _ **Of Blood and A Needle**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Pernah membaca cerita tentang vampire vegetarian dan kaum _shapeshifter_ serta seorang gadis yang terlibat cinta segitiga namun akhirnya memilih sang vampire? Jelas itu hanya fiksi. Nyatanya, di dunia ini hanya ada dua jenis makhluk immortal peminum darah, _incubus_ dan _succubus_. Namun, ratusan tahun yang lalu, dimulai dari Era Renaisans dimana para manusia mulai percaya akan adanya Tuhan dan para Uskup Agung memburu makhluk-makhluk nocturnal yang meminum darah manusia, konon katanya kaum _incubus_ habis tak bersisa. Irina tak habis pikir mengapa ada satu di hadapannya.

Bau darahnya yang menggoda mengaburkan fokus Irina, seolah substansi yang melekat di udara itu meracuni sel-sel otaknya. _Incubus_ dihadapannya mengenakan setelan jas hitam, dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi biru gelap. Rambutnya tampaknya sengaja dibuat berantakan namun modelnya sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang tajam dan keras. Sorot matanya sedingin tundra, awas, penuh kalkulasi. Dari warnanya yang gelap Irina tidak bisa membedakan mana retina mana selaput pelanginya.

Ia melangkah semakin dekat. Aromanya menghancurkan fokus Irina seluruhnya. Tanpa wanita muda itu sadari, lidahnya menyapu bibirnya yang merah merona. Ketika ekspresi awas dihadapannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyerupai rasa jijik, Irina baru sadar kalau di hadapannya bukan _Incubus_ murni. Melainkan setengah _Incubus_ , dengan darah manusia. Hal itu menjelaskan mengapa aroma darahnya begitu menggoda. Dilihat dari bahunya yang tegang dan ekspresinya yang merupakan perpaduan antara waspada dan jijik, Irina tahu kalau dua pria berjas hitam itu tahu makhluk apa Irina.

Hanya ada satu kelompok manusia yang bisa tahu siapa Irina sebenarnya, "Jadi kalian pemburu," Irina memaksa tubuhnya untuk santai biarpun instingnya menyuruhnya untuk segera kabur dari situ. Dan setengah _incubus_ dihadapannya sama sekali tidak membantu, karena sekarang instingnya seolah berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, yang satu menyuruhnya kabur yang lainnya menyuruh Irina untuk melemparkan diri ke pelukan pria muda itu, "Aku Irina Jelavic. Kurasa kalian tahu apa aku."

"Karasuma ini," rekan sang pria yang berambut hitam dengan sorot mata malas, menepuk bahu si setengah _incubus_ , "Dia magnet kaummu."

Jelas. _Succubus_ dimanapun seolah di program untuk langsung mengenali _incubus_. Dan karena berdasarkan laporan serta data yang ada di lapangan, yang membuktikan bahwa _incubus_ tampaknya sudah punah, satu yag tidak murni pun memiliki aroma darah yang sangat menggiurkan. Konon katanya, ketikan sesosok _succubus_ meminum darah _incubus_ atau sebaliknya, mereka tidak akan membutuhkan darah manusia lagi. Hasrat untuk makan, hasrat untuk minum darah manusia nihil dari tubuh mereka. Mereka tetap akan hidup immortal, ya. Namun mereka tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi untuk memuaskan kehausan mereka.

Hal itu menjadi incaran setiap _succubus_ karena meminum darah manusia terkadang… beresiko. Apalagi di kota-kota terpencil seperti ini, "Begitu," Irina melangkah dengan berani. Peranakan _incubus_ dan manusia yang dipanggil Karasuma itu ikut melangkah maju. Langkah mereka bertemu. Dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan Irina pun selisih tinggi mereka lumayan jauh. Irina harus berjinjit, ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke tempat dimana aorta sang pria berada, "Kau memiliki umpan yang sempurna, Tuan Pemburu."

Irina merasakan napas tertahan pria itu, embusannya mengenai lehernya. Sangat dekat dengan aorta miliknya sendiri. Irina mengulum senyuman. Sepertinya tidak hanya dirinya yang nyaris gila karena bau darah seseorang.

* * *

Irina mengikuti kedua pemburu itu dengan senang hati. Selain ia tahu kematian lah yang akan menunggunya kalau ia berani melawan, Irina tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan menghabiskan malam dengan setengah _incubus_ yang semakin di tatap semakin bertambah ketampanannya, "Kita mau kemana?" Irina bertanya.

"Kami tidak punya rumah disini," Korosen—Irina hanya diberikan kode nama ketika bertanya tentang identitas partner dari Karasuma—mengangkat bahunya cuek. Dari tempatnya duduk, Irina bisa melihat si setengah _incubus_ memegang setir dengan erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih, tulangnya menonjol. Irina semakin yakin tidak hanya dirinya yang terpengaruh oleh bau darah pria muda itu, namun Karasuma pun terpengaruh oleh bau darahnya, "Jadi… ke motel sepertinya?"

"Ke Motel," Karasuma menjawab. Oh suaranya! Seolah mengirimkan kejutan listrik yang langsung mengaliri sekujur tubuh Irina. Irina tidak pernah bertemu dengan _incubus_ sebelumnya, tapi kalau yang merupakan Peranakan dengan manusia saja sulit ditolak seperti ini bagaimana yang memiliki darah _incubus_ murni.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lahir?" Irina bertanya dengan penasaran. Ia meletakkan dagunya di dekat bahu Karasuma dan kembali menciumi lehernya. Irina harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit sepetak kulit kecokelatan itu. Untuk seorang pria yang memiliki pekerjaan kasar, kulit leher Karasuma sangat lezat. Teksturnya halus, memanjakan lidah Irina.

"Ibuku hamil sembilan bulan sepuluh hari lalu lahirlah aku," Karasuma menjawab dengan nada datar. Korosen tertawa keras yang entah mengapa bunyinya sangat mirip dengan 'nurufufufu'.

"Maksudku," lidah Irina menjelajahi batang leher pria muda itu. Ke atas. Ke bawah. Ia merasakan hangatnya aliran darah di dalam pembulu darah yang ada di sana, "Ayahmu adalah _incubus_. Kudengar _incubus_ sudah punah sejak Era Renaisans?"

"Sekarang sudah punah," ia menjawab dengan tenang. Tapi Irina tahu detak jantung lelaki itu tidak beraturan. Irina tahu suhu tubuh pria itu perlahan memanas. Irina tahu kerongkongan pria itu sedari tadi membuka dan menutup, mengharapkan sesuatu yang menghilangkan dahaganya. Irina tahu, karena ia pun merasakannya sendiri, "Ibuku membunuhnya."

"Ibunya Pemburu juga," Korosen menjawab ringan, "Rekanku dulu. Tapi sudah pensiun sekarang," mobil memelan. Mereka sampai di sebuah motel yang tampak sepi. Karasuma membuka pintu dan melompat dari kursi pengemudi. Setengah berlari menuju ruang resepsionis untuk memesan kamar.

"Temanmu ramah sekali," Irina bersedekap, bersandar pada jok belakang. Korosen tertawa keras lagi.

"Kau satu-satunya _succubus_ yang mempengaruhinya," wajah Irina berubah cerah begitu mendengarnya. Sepertinya masih ada harapan, "Dari luar ia terlihat tenang. Tapi aku tahu ketika ia gelisah."

Seringai Irina semakin lebar.

* * *

"…kita tidak bisa membiarkannya di kamar lain sendirian!" Irina mematikan pengering rambutnya dan mengeringkan helaian pirangnya secara manual dengan handuk. _Succubus_ maupun _incubus_ tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal untuk menjaga sanitasi mereka seperti mandi atau buang air karena metabolisme mereka tidak seperti manusia. Ia tidak tahu Karausuma bagaimana, namun sepertinya jejak _incubus_ milik Ayahnya lebih dominan daripada gen manusia ibunya, "Kau tahu ia bisa kabur dengan mudah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memesan dua kamar?" Korosen bertanya, "Kita kan sudah tahu _succubus_ tidak tidur. Bahkan kau tidak tidur! Kalian berdua bisa membicarakan hal remeh selagi aku tidur. Atau kau bisa menginterogasinya semalaman ketika aku tidur."

"Kesopanan!" nada suaranya makin meninggi, "Kalian manusia sering mempermasalahkan hal remeh seperti itu."

"Nurufufufu," Korosen tertawa lagi. Tampaknya ia sangat menikmati ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan oleh rekannya itu, "Kalau begitu, aku pamit ke kamar sebelah. Sampai jumpa!"

"Kau—" satu hal yang Irina pelajari dari pertemuan mereka yang singkat itu adalah bahwa Korosen ahli melarikan diri dari masalah. Ia bisa melakukannya dengan sangat cepat bahkan. Irina memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mengupingnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang ia ambil dari tas Karasuma. Kemeja itu menutupi setengah pahanya dan ia harus menggulung lengannya berkali-kali karena kepanjangan. Ia bukannya tidak sengaja 'meminjam' baju Karasuma. Irina suka bau Karasuma, "Korosen kemana?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar karena aku dan kau sama-sama bisa mendengar detak jantungnya di ruang sebelah," ia merebahkan tubuhnya di Kasur dan membuka botol bir sebelum menyalakan televisi. Irina mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meletakkan handuk dan duduk di tempat tidur lain. Dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik ia menyisir rambutnya.

"Kau mau menginterogasiku?" Irina bertanya. Ia memutuskan berpindah tempat tidur. Karasuma belum mengganti pakaiannya, namun jasnya digantungkan di gantungan baju di balik pintu. Dasinya ia lempar di dekat selimut. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka dan ia menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Malas," Karasuma menjawab singkat. Ia menggonta-ganti channel di televisi seolah tidak bisa menentukan saluran mana yang ingin ia tonton. Irina mencoba keberuntungannya. Ia duduk di perut Karasuma, mengambil botol bir dan remot televisinya. Manik biru menatap lengat kedua mata Karasuma yang terpusat di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan di interogasi sekarang, Tuan Pemburu," Irina membungkuk. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Irina memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Karasuma mencoba duduk. Kini, Irina duduk diatas pangkuan Karasuma. Kedua tangan pria itu menahan pinggulnya. Irina tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Kau ingin aku bertanya apa, Nona _Succubus_?" Irina mengalungkan lengannya di leher Karasuma ketika pria itu menciumi lehernya, "Kami sudah tahu semuanya."

"Lalu kenapa repot mencariku kalau bukan untuk membunuhku," Irina membenamkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Karasuma. Menciumi dahinya dan puncak kepala setengah _incubus_ itu.

Bukannya tanpa alasan Irina menganggap keduanya tidak ingin membunuhnya. Mereka bisa melakukannya di bar. Irina juga bisa membunuh mereka dan semua orang yang ada di bar. Namun karena keduanya tidak bertingkah agresif, Irina menunggu. Mereka bisa membunuh Irina sepanjang perjalanan ke motel, bisa membuang tubuh Irina kapan saja dan dimana saja karena dini hari jalanan selalu sepi dan sepanjang jalan tidak ada kamera yang mengawasi. Mereka bisa membunuh Irina begitu sampai di motel. Tapi Irina malah dibiarkan mandi dan disewakan kamar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jadi jelas mereka tidak ingin Irina mati, "Si Bodoh itu ingin tahu apakah kau mau jadi Pemburu. Dia bilang kau akan berguna seperti aku," Irina mendengus.

"Kalau aku bergabung," ia memegang wajah pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka kembali bertatapan, "Aku boleh mencicipimu?"

Pria itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Irina menatap dengan penuh damba pada substansi yang keluar dari lukanya. Lidah Karasuma menyapu bibirnya, membuat darahnya menyebar dan mengubah warna bibirnya yang pucar menjadi merah. Menggiurkan.

Irina tanpa sadar mengikuti teladannya. Bibirnya yang sudah merah, semakin pekat. Wajah mereka mendekat. Bibir keduanya saling melumat.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan Korosen bersenandung, mengikuti nada lagu yang diputar di radio. Sejak Irina tidak keberatan bergabung dengan grup kecil mereka—hey! Ia bukannya mengkhianat kaum monster atau apa, tapi kalau disuguhkan stok darah yang tidak terbatas dengan bau yang menggiurkan dan rasa yang super lezat siapa yang bisa menolak?—pria itu seolah sudah melengkapi semua _wish list_ dalam hidupnya. Manik hitamnya berbinar bahagia, bagaikan anak kecil penggemar Disney Princess yang di ajak ke Disneyland.

Irina merogoh saku celananya, ia perlu memutuskan hubungan dengan beberapa orang, "Oh sial!" ia baru sadar kalau ternyata ada bagian yang robek dari kemeja yang ia gunakan. Sekadar informasi saja, Irina belum ganti kemeja sejak semalam. Ia mengenakan celana Karasuma yang dipotong pendek. Pasangannya— _sepertinya_ mereka bisa disebut sebagai pasangan—sudah membelikan pakaian baru untuknya tapi Irina belum sempat berganti seragam karena mereka belum menemukan kamar mandi yang cocok—Irina mudah jijik dan pilih-pilih—Korosen mengeluh mungkin Irina baru bisa ganti baju kalau mereka singgah di motel lain, "Ada yang punya jarum."

"Tidak," Korosen menjawab di tengah alunan melodi dari mulutnya.

"Kau punya jarum pentul, Karasum?" Irina bertanya. Ia sangat suka memanggil nama setengah _incubus_ nya itu. Rasanya menyenangkan. Cara lidahnya bergerak membentuk silabel indah itu membuat dirinya bahagia, berasa melayang ke surga.

"Tidak," Karasuma berpangku tangan pada jendela yang terbuka, "Ada jarum jam."

Korosen menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan menoleh sekilas ke arah rekannya. Irina menatap dari kaca spion—apakah wajah pria itu memerah? "Buat apa jarum jam?"

"Biar waktunya berhenti," Karasuma menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rona di pipinya semakin memerah, "Saat kita sedang bahagia berdua seperti ini."

Irina melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

Tidak menyadari kalau Korosen menyelipkan berlembar-lembar uang ke saku Karasuma dan berhenti bersenandung, memasang wajah masam sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

ABHISDCBHABCFSUEFBD! Berkata kasar. Aru gak kuat sendiri ngebayanginnya karena jadi nganu banget di dalam bayangan Aru. Untung Aru belum ahli nulis nganu jadi hasilnya gak terlalu nganu. Nulis OTP tuh emang sesuatu banget ya….

Jadi untuk memperjelas, Korosen dan Karasuma di scene terakhir masang taruhan. Kalau Karasuma bisa menggobal, Korosen bayar. Tapi kalau Karasuma gak sanggup, yaaa Karasuma harus bayar biaya motel dan bensin mobil mereka. Jadilah Karasuma nggombalnya maksa gitu. Omong-omong itu gombalan yang pernah dilempar sama gebetan Aru ke Aru. Konyol sih, tapi dibuang sayang(?) jadinya yaudah dbuat cerita aja.

Sebenernya sangat ingin mengeksplor hubungan Karasuma-Irina. Tapi karena ada target dari Azu jadinya Aru Cuma mau bikin oneshot aja deh :3 Btw, ini dibuat dalam rangka perayaan hari valentine juga. Karena… menulis romansa-romansa itu menyenangkan ya ketika hati ini kosong dan tidak ada isinya #naoneta #semacamcurhat #maafinkelakuanAru

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di **Cerita Lainnya!**


End file.
